


A Sweet Treat

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Rayla tries ice cream for the first time





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode "Through the Ice" ice cream exists in the TDP universe according to Claudia.

On a very hot day, the trio reached a village where they try to freshen themselves up. On the previous village, Callum bought gloves for Rayla to fit in her human disguise to prevent another angry mob from chasing them.

While the trio were sitting and resting on the village fountain, Ezran noticed an ice cream store right behind him and he tugged his brother’s sleeve to get his attention.

Once he got his brother’s attention, Ezran said “There’s an ice cream store right behind us, can we get some?”

“Alright then” Callum said.

“What’s an ice cream?” Rayla asked.

“It’s the best dessert in the world” Ezran said “It’s cold and it’s sweet, it’s the perfect food for this weather”.

“Hmm, sounds like a tasty treat, I would like to try this ice cream you speak of” Rayla said.

“Then let’s go to the ice cream store” Ezran said.

Once the trio entered the ice cream store, they looked at the ice cream flavors on display.

“I barely even know those flavors” Rayla whispered into Callum’s ear to prevent her cover from being blown due to her lack of human knowledge.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the basic flavor for the two of us to share: Vanilla” Callum said.

“Why are we sharing?” Rayla asked.

“Keep in mind, the village doesn’t like it when they see someone with four fingers" Callum said.

“Right” Rayla said in realization.

Once they got their ice cream, they left the ice cream store and went back to the village fountain to sit down and eat their ice cream.

Ezran ordered a jelly tart flavored ice cream which he shared it with Bait and Zym while Callum and Rayla shared a cup of vanilla ice cream with two spoons on top.

Rayla then picked up her spoon, took a small scoop of ice cream and tasted it.

Her eyes widened as the mixture of sweet and cold cream melted in her mouth.

“This is a delicious treat” Rayla said.

“Told you so” Ezran said.

“Wait, you got something on your face” Callum said as he took out a napkin and wiped Rayla’s ice cream stained lips.

“Aww, Callum you’re so sweet just like our ice cream” Rayla said as she blushed.

“No problem, Rayla” Callum said as he blushed.

“You know I wished you used your mouth to wipe the ice cream stains off Rayla’s lips” Ezran said.

In embarrassment, both Callum and Rayla said in unison as their blush deepened “Ezran!”

“Just stating the facts here” Ezran said as he continued to eat his ice cream.

As minutes passed, the trio finished their ice cream, disposed the containers and left the village.


End file.
